The Kill
by N-EasternSkies
Summary: I just can't stand the fact that you're not by side...Songfic  The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars...slash...DM/HP


Unbetaed

Disclamier: Own neither the song or harry potter

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

Seeing his smiling face broke my heart. I know that he wasn't smiling towards me but for her, not me her. It was my choice to leave, I didn't think it would hurt this much. Even if I didn't leave him, he would have left me. Following his parents orders were more important than his love for me. You look at me across the hall with that longing stare and all I do is laugh.

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

I walk down the halls with my friends laughing by my side. You walk by me with your friends and _her. _ Taking deep breathes, as I look over my shoulder following you with my eyes. One of my friends shakes my shoulders, her voice trying to reach me. Tears pile up in my eyes before falling down my face. My knees hit the stone as sobs rack my body. Shaking my head as my friends kneels by me, trying to ease my cries. Her panicked face as she stands up, running to my other friend for help. 'I just can't do this anymore' I though

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

My friend face enters my view as she looks at me with distress in her eyes. I blink away the tears and press her aside. Standing up to walk away, she quickly grabs my wrists and stops me from running away. Fears dances in her eyes and I slap her hand away. She stumbles back and looks at me with shock. "I don't want this anymore" I say. Her feet shuffle on the ground, and she tells me that everything will be okay. "Just let me die" I reply. Grimacing she steps towards me and says "No, he's not worth it". "I know, but I'm finished" I whisper back.

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

I run off, ignoring my friend pleads. I run towards you, and stop right behind your group. You turn around and stare me with wide eyes. My friend follows in behind me, she breaths rasps as she struggles to catch her breathe. I lurch towards you and you frail back. I want to beg and fight to get you back. It will never happen. No matter how much I still love you or if you still love me. "What would do if I wanted to fight and beg for the rest of my life?" I asked.

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you_

You continue to stare me, and fail to answer me. _She_ pipes ups and tells me "that my kind, isn't welcome around here". My friend growls out at her and tells her "that she has no right to say that". My friend and _she _continue to go back and forth at each other, when all you're doing is standing there looking helpless. Directing my attention towards you, "I know that you want more than this, why are just standing here and not doing anything" I tell you. You just stare that eyes cutting back and forth between me and _her. _One of your friends is holding _her _back, as my friend fumes towards the boy. "I'm not running" I say.

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

Your eyebrows furrow together as you look at me contently. You open your mouth to speak but my fist slams into your jaw before you can. My friend screams my name in shock; she grabs my fist as I pull it back to strike you again. "You've broke me down, I'm done" I scream at you. "Why don't you just bury me already" I continue. "Bury me already because you've already killed me inside." Your eyes widened and look reach towards me, I shrink away. "No…"

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

You look at me, in my eyes. Tears spilled from my eyes, "you're killing me" I said. You looked at me with a sad expression. "All I ever wanted was for you to love me" I say. You snap, "I did love you, no I still love you" you say grabbing my shoulders, shaking me slightly. _She _gasps and says something but I can't hear her.

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside_.

I had told you I would try to change for you, but I could never seem to change. You would tell me that I didn't need to changed, and I know that. I knew and know how I really am. You didn't need to tell me that I was perfect. _Her _rants bring me back from my reverie and _she_ yells at you for saying that you love someone other than _her_. My friend is staring blankly at the boy that had been holding _her_ back. He pleads with her but only gets a head shake in return. She looks at me with despair and uncontrolled pity. You only look at me as _she_ continues to scream and rant. 'I know who I really am inside'.

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, this is who I really am._

I found myself, the day I lost you. Yet I'm still fighting for a chance to be with you again. You push _her _aside and grab my shoulders again. You shake me slightly before pressing kisses to my face. _She _screams and storms off, yelling something about your family. You don't care, you look in my eyes and wipe away my tears. The rest of your friends reel off, expect for the boy who is desperately pleading with my friend. She won't listen to him and runs off with tears falling down her face. He runs after her, leaving us alone. You look at me and hug me around my waist. "This is who I really am" you whisper in my ear. "I've always loved you Harry" you say again. I look at you and smile softly. "I've always loved you too Draco".

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

-Enter_Random_Line_Here-

Constructive Criticism Welcome


End file.
